You Were Meant For Me
by iceprincess954
Summary: She felt cold, hollow, alone. That was because she was alone. She was alone, but she was thinking about him, constantly. His life was simple now. His life was boring. But he knew that he was thinking about her. Edited.


A/N: Song is You Were Meant For Me by Jewel. Paris is kind of OOC. This is a slightly edited version from the original. Enjoy!

She came home, home to her dorm. It was dark and quite. Paris was out. Her note was on the counter. It was 10pm. She felt cold, hollow, alone. That was because she was alone. It's been 3 months since she's seen him, alone, since he's been with her. It's been 3 months since his kiss turned her world upside down. It's been 3 months since she had been broken. She was acting, no one else could tell, she would say she was fine, but inside she hurt more than ever. She craved him. His kiss, his touch, his hands, his hair, she craved him. She wouldn't tell anyone. The tears were threatening to come at this point. She dropped her bag on the common room couch. She walked into her room, and flicked the light on. She plopped down onto her bed; she took her pillow in her hands and sobbed. She took the pillow from her hands. She sniffed at him, hoping that he was still there. She smelled the pillow, hints of his champagne and chocolate scent still lingering among the pillow. How she didn't know, it had been 3 months and it still smelled like him. She angrily took the pillow, she threw it against the wall, and it knocked over one of her books on the way there. She angrily let the tears fall again. When they stopped, she got up; she took the champagne bottle from the LDB event. It was empty, they had drunk it together. She smelled the bottle; she could still smell the familiar champagne. She fell to a heap on the floor, the bottle softly rolled out of her hands and onto the floor, but it didn't shatter. She sobbed harder than before; she didn't hear the key turning in the lock in the common room. The locked clicked, Paris walked in. She spotted Rory's bag on the couch. She heard the sobs from the other room; she slowly and quietly walked to Rory's door. She put her ear against it. She turned the knob, she poked her head in, and she entered the rest of the way. She saw Rory lying on the floor, in a heap. She walked over to Rory and picked her up. Rory was even worse than she thought. Paris knew Rory had to be strong, she knew she had been strong, but she didn't know it was this bad. Paris saw the pillow on the floor, the champagne bottle on its side across from where they sat, the knocked over book and Rory's red and puffy eyes. Paris helped her up and into the bathroom.

"Come here Rory"

Rory just followed and said nothing. The tears were still falling slowly. They walked to the bathroom, Rory was leaning on Paris. Paris sat Rory down on the toilet seat. She took a damp rag and kindly wiped her eyes. Rory stopped crying. She suddenly looked more alert. She started to talk softly.

"I think I might have loved him"

She said it softly and quietly, but Paris still heard. This made things worse and more complicated. She turned towards Rory. She looked at her. Rory just nodded her head in conformation. She had loved him, or maybe she still does.

He was alone without her. He had not seen her in 3 months. He had not held her, kissed her, debated with her, or laughed with her in 3 long, monotonous months. His life was simple now. He gave up his conquests after that night. His life was boring. He never went to the newspaper, he attended his classes, avoided all of the spots they shared, and didn't do much else. He never went out anymore. He never partied. Tonight he was home, sitting on the couch, with Colin and Finn. He was drinking himself into a stupor. He was quiet. They knew he was thinking about her. He knew that he was thinking about her. He was lost, his heart felt shattered. The night was a mistake, he wanted to take it all back, and he blamed it on the alcohol. She had walked in and found him with some leggy blonde whose name he didn't even know. He said he could do commitment but he lied. He shouldn't have done what he did, alcohol or not. He knew it was wrong. They had been dating exclusively for 6 months. Things had gotten out of control at a party. She had come to see him afterward. She walked in on him; she saw it, shook her head and ran as fast as she could. He knew that he would never forget the look on her face or the tears he saw. He knew he had broken her. He had caught a glimpse of her over the last 3 months; she had no fire or passion left. Colin and Finn were there for him, but they weren't enough. They had been drinking more than ever before, all of them, together. Logan was never in a good mood anymore; he threw himself into his work and didn't do much of anything. He stayed home and watched movies or TV on weekends. They saw the change in him. As they sat there, he was dead to the world. Colin and Finn sat, just staring at him, and he didn't notice. He was in a world of his own, thinking about her, he was always thinking about her. He blinked, he then snapped back to the present. He spoke. It was quiet, but just loud enough for Finn and Colin to hear.

"I think I loved her"

At this comment their heads snapped towards him further. Logan sat, looking defeated. He closed his eyes briefly. He picked up the shot glass from the table and downed the rest of the vodka. He got up and walked into his room and lay on his bed. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of her strawberry scent, and knowing he still loves her.

In the common room, Finn and Colin looked at each other.

"Did he just….?" asked Colin, while trailing off.

"Yes mate, I believe he did" Finn replied.

Back at the suite, Paris helped Rory out of the bathroom. She helped her to her bed. Rory laid down on her bed, still dressed in her jeans and crimson sweater. Paris grabbed an extra blanket from Rory's closet and threw it over her friend. Rory had already fallen asleep.

The morning broke through her blinds. The sunshine cut through his. It was Saturday. Rory woke up slowly, finally recalling last night's events by looking the pillow crumpled on the floor and the champagne bottle rolled against the wall. She knew what she had to do. He woke up with a massive headache, or better yet, a massive hangover. He reached for the aspirin in his bedside table. He popped a few; he got up, realizing he was still in his clothes from the night before. He yawned and walked into the common room. He started a pot of coffee. He saw the note from Colin and Finn saying that they went out. The coffee pot told him that his coffee was ready. He sat down with a cup of black coffee at the table. He took a sip and memories of last night came back, along with memories of her.

Rory had gotten ready, she showered and changed into black jeans and a crème colored sweater. She put on a pair of high-heeled boots. She walked out of her dorm to the nearest coffee stand. She bought her coffee and walked over to the bench she always sat at. She was still thinking about him. She sipped at her coffee; she finished after just a few minutes. She threw the empty cup into the nearest trash can and walked back to her suite. Paris wasn't there. Rory walked to her room and cleaned it up; put it back to the orderly way in which she was accustomed. She took a piece of paper, a pen and sat down at her desk. She started to write, letting her thoughts flow. She wrote to him. She wrote about him. She told him how much it had hurt that night. The last line of the letter said that he didn't deserve her heart, but she loved him. She signed it with a simple, but elegant, large, cursive R. She found the song, and burned it to a blank CD quickly. She popped the CD with one track into an empty case. She sealed the letter. She walked out of her room, out of her dorm and headed towards his room. She placed the letter and CD outside his door. She knocked quickly and loudly and then sprinted off as fast as she could.

He heard the knock outside the door to his suite. His hangover was subsiding. He slowly ambled over to the door. He opened it, he saw no one there. He looked down at his feet and saw a simple letter and a CD with no special markings. He picked them up. The letter had an unrecognizable cursive 'Logan' on the front. He took the contents into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and opened the letter. He read it. It told him how much she had hurt, and how he had caused the hurt, how he had broken her, how she isn't the same, how much she hopes he regrets that night. He read it slowly, until he got to the last line. It says she loves him. His heart jumped, he sighed, staring at those words and the cursive R that the letter is signed with. He popped the CD into his stereo. There is only one track. He pushed play and the music floated over him.

_I hear the clock it's six am__  
__I feel so far from where I've been__  
__Got my eggs, got my pancakes too__  
__Got my maple syrup, everything but you__  
__Break the yolks, make a smiley face__  
__I kinda like it in my brand new place__  
__I wipe the spots off of the mirror__  
__Don't leave the keys in the door__  
__Never put wet towels __  
__On the floor anymore cause__  
__Dreams last for so long__  
__Even after you're gone__  
__I know you love me__  
__And soon you will see__  
__You were meant for me__  
__And I was meant for you__  
__Called my momma she was out for a walk__  
__Consoled a cup of coffee __  
__But it didn't wanna talk__  
__Picked up a paper, it was more bad news__  
__More hearts being broken __  
__Or people being used__  
__Put on my coat in the pouring rain__  
__Saw a movie it just wasn't the same__  
__Cause it was happy and I was sad__  
__It made me miss you oh so bad__  
__Dreams last for so long__  
__Even after you're gone__  
__I know you love me__  
__And soon you will see__  
__You were meant for me__  
__And I was meant for you__  
__Go about my business, I'm doing fine__  
__Besides, what would I say __  
__If I had you on the line__  
__Same old story, not much to say__  
__Hearts are broken every day__  
__Brush my teeth and put the cap back on__  
__I know you hate it when __  
__I leave the light on__  
__I pick a book up, __  
__Turn the sheets down__  
__Take a deep breath __  
__And a good look around__  
__Put on my pjs and hop into bed__  
__I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead__  
__I try and tell myself it'll be all right__  
__I just shouldn't think anymore tonight__  
__Dreams last for so long__  
__Even after you're gone__  
__I know you love me__  
__And soon you will see__  
__You were meant for me__  
__And I was meant for you_

The song finished. He felt happy and sad at the same time. He ran his hands through his hair, and hung his head in his hands. He sat for hours. Alone.

Rory was back at her dorm, waiting for a time that she knew would never come. She knew he would never come to her. But she had to do it, she had to let him know how much he hurt her, and even despite the fact that he did so, that she loved him. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way but she didn't want to know, not right now. She picked up The Great Gatsby, which she was rereading for what felt like the 100th time. She knew it was one of his favorites, but she didn't care. She read for an hour. She put the book down, almost finished. She looked at the clock; she was going to head to the dining hall for some lunch. She slowly rose off her bed, bookmarked her page, and stretched. She walked out of her dorm and towards the dining hall.

He had sat for hours, unsure of what to do. Colin and Finn finally came home to the suite. They had found him, letter in hands, rereading it. He handed the letter over wordlessly. They scanned it. They could say nothing, fo nothing, do they had decided to all go to the dining hall for some lunch. They had gotten there just a few minutes ago.

She walked into the dining hall, alone and unhappy. She spotted him across the room. He saw her as he was sitting down. His head snapped up, towards her, gaining eye contact. The rest of the world disappeared for both of them. She broke the eye contact less than a minute later. Her eyes looked glassy. She turned and started to run, tears coming again. He saw the tears and he saw her run. He got up and started to run as fast as he could after her. He wasn't going to let her get away again. He was running through the dining hall, startling quite a few people in the process. He reached the door. Colin and Finn had gotten up and walked slowly outside. She had just reached the library, he wasn't far behind, and they could see the whole thing from their spot near the coffee kiosk. He ran up to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Her eyes were filled with tears. It broke his heart even more that he had caused those tears. They were standing outside in the middle of the courtyard. She tugged, trying to get away, trying to do what she does best; run. He kept his hold on her arm, not letting her go.

"Rory, I'm sorry. And just so you know, I love you too" he says this quietly, so only she can hear him.

He bends down to kiss her. It felt good to have her in his arms, it felt good to taste him again, and it felt good to be together because they knew that they were meant for each other.


End file.
